


Tenten Has A Way With Words

by irltenten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Memes, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltenten/pseuds/irltenten
Summary: “Your tiddies fat.”
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Tenten
Kudos: 27





	Tenten Has A Way With Words

Hinata nuzzled her face deeper into Tenten’s chest and whispered, “I’m so happy I met you.”

Tenten was caught completely off guard. She was never any good at taking any gross, mushy comments, only saying them, and Hinata was never any good at telling any, only receiving them. Tenten felt her whole body grow warm as her cheeks flushed. She stuttered a little, trying to find the right words.

“Your tiddies fat,” she blurted out.

What the fuck? Why did she say that? Tenten cursed herself in her head as soon as the words came out of her mouth. How could she be so stupid? Hinata didn’t seem to mind though. She started giggling and snuggled even closer to Tenten.

“You’re such a dweeb,” she gushed.

Tenten smiled and kissed the top of her head. “A dweeb for you fat tiddies.”


End file.
